Malfoy kitty!
by melodicSiren
Summary: HP/DM fluff. Draco gets turned into a cat, manggled by fluffy, found by hermione and owned by Harry. there will be humor. my first HP fic. R&R! rated T to be safe. maybe swearing. [ED]; The first four chapters were written by a JrHigh student. I am so sorry for being gone for so long! I'm going to try and pick this up again if anyone is interested. I've improved I think.
1. a kitten?

It's my first HP fic

It's my first HP fic!! Go meeeee I'm home sick from school and felt l like doing something while I wait for my parents to call. I have dial up internet so I can't be online and on the phone at the same time. (sucks) anyway I had this idea for a while and decided to type it. Go kitty dragon. _**IMPORTANT!!:**_ The only thing is I put my self in it...I just changed my name to Emily. I kind of had to though because I couldn't think of another way to do it...so the info! I'm a ninja. Don't ask. If you've heard of naruto you might recognize some stuff. If not read this: ninjas move faster then spells can be cast. They are strong in the sense that they can knock down the school with a poke. They have special jutsus or powers that only they have. I'm also a demon. Fox and bird. I like to beat up the teachers. I have a bit of a multiple personality thing so I ended up in every house...I took a quiz and that's what it said... Now...ON WITH THE FIC!!

It was one crappy potions class for Draco. The stupid Gryffindors were still teasing him about the whole ferret thing. Great day! First he was bounced off the floor as a rodent now they won't shut up about it and it was a whole year ago! He was sitting in the back of the class trying to focus on the potion they were supposed to be making. It seemed as though his was smoking very badly... he sat there for 10mins until he decided that it was too much. Standing up, he packed his things and walked out to the hushed silence that followed.

Once he got outside he went and sat under his favorite tree. As he sat there someone walked over to him. "Hiya dragonboy! Shouldn't you be in class?" asked Emily. "Shouldn't you?" he spat back. "Touché. Is there a reason for your untimely entrance to the outside world?" she grinned. "...what the hell?" he wondered out loud. "Yes, I am insane to some degree. Thanks for noticing." She was still smiling. "Is there something you need?" he asked. She just giggled. "I saw the whole thing with the class. So how's the foot taste ferret-wonder?" Draco growled. "Just great, brat!" her smile became dangerous. "Well, this is going to be entertaining..." "What is!?" was all he had time to say before he blacked out.

When he awoke, the sky was much darker and looked much bigger. He felt a sudden tug of uncharacteristic curiosity in his gut. He wanted to see everything! Being the person he is he got up to follow his instincts...or tried to at least, because as soon as he stood up he fell. Right over his new, white-blonde paws. _W-what the hell!?_ Yes that's right. This is the part of the story where he learns he's a cat. Right...? "...whatever" he meowed. Umm...

Draco decided as long as he was a cat, (see? He's learning!) he might as well explore. He started with the floor closest to him, which was the first one. He climbed up the steps and padded softly into the great hall. It was just after lunch so the room still smelled like food. _Mmm...chicken...no! Malfoy's will never bow to the primitive feline instincts!!_ But those 'primitive instincts' were very hard to resist. He decided it would be best to get away from the tantalizing smell before he went insane, so he scampered up to the third floor and looked into a room with an interesting scent. Unfortunately for him fluffy was still alive and they were in a bad mood. It was two hours later when Hermione found him. He was slightly mangled and even if he had been conscious, he wouldn't have been able to struggle.

When he awoke he was, to his horror, in Gryffindor tower, in Hermione Granger's arms. But as out of it as he was, he couldn't bring himself around enough to complain. Hermione was talking to Harry. "I'm sorry Harry, but I already have a cat, so do you think you can take care of it? Please?" "Well, I guess I could..." "Oh thank you! I'm sure you'll take good care of him! I have to go now though, I have my rounds. See you later Harry!!" and with that she passed him the cat, hugged him and ran out the door, leaving him with the muggle-hating feline.

After finishing his homework, Harry took the cat upstairs to the 5th year's dormitory. Draco was much more awake at this time then he'd been since his transformation and was ready to see all of the enemy territory he could. That's what he called it anyway. Really it was just the cat instincts making him want to explore. He had almost forgotten the earlier events already. He was just about to jump down from Potter's bed when the ground suddenly wasn't under him anymore and he was placed, gently, into the-boy-who-won't-die's lap. When Harry tried to pet him he latched onto his hand with his claws and teeth. "Ouch!" "You ok over there Harry?" asked Dean. "Yeah I'm fine." Harry replied. After cleaning his hand he took off his glasses and went to bed.

_Yes he's asleep!_ Thought Draco. _Now I can look around for any incriminating stuff...Oohh shiny..._ It was then he noticed Potter's glasses on the nightstand. They were so shiny; he just had to see them. He jumped up on the desk and stared at them. ...ok maybe he could touch them...he started to paw at the round shiny object. They clicked. This amused Draco-kitty to no end. He knocked them off the table and started batting them around the room. This was a new game and he liked it. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that this was stupid, and just plain embarrassing, but this was too entertaining to quit now. The glasses were starting to look very worn and tattered. He pawed them one more time and they broke with a snap. _Yesss! Game set, and match! Take that you dumb glasses-WHOA! _Again the ground fell away beneath him.


	2. meow?

Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Harry Potter. Please remove the legal documents from the kitchen table. Thank you.

Here it comes...wait for it...wait for it...almost there... CHAPTER 2!!

Harry picked up Draco-kitty by the scruff of the neck, his mangled glasses in his other hand. "What the heck!?" he cried. Then he sighed. "No point in getting mad I guess..." he mutter, mostly to himself. He placed Draco on the foot of the bed. "Ok, look cat. Stay there and don't go wandering around. I don't want to have to tell Hermione that you died." With that he crawled back into bed and fell asleep. Draco looked ay him for a bit, 'til he yawned. _Whatever...I'm sleepy tonight...I'll explore tomorrow..._He curled into a ball, putting his tail over his nose and slept.

When Draco awoke, he was very confused to find himself in Gryffindor. It took him a few minutes to remember what had happened the day before. After his little revelation, he looked around and realized that he was alone. Out of habit he jumped off the bed and started to run down to the great hall. Then he remembered what potter had told him the night before. 'Don't go wandering around...' Draco shook his head vigorously. _As if I care what potter says..._

In the great hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking about the disappearance of a certain ferret boy... "...I say he ran away to complain to his precious daddy," mocked Ron. "Oh honestly Ronald! I don't think Malfoy of all people would run away! He's probably just late. I'll bet he slept in." said Hermione, matter-of-factly. "I'll bet he's thinking of ways to kill us all for making fun of him." Harry chuckled dryly. But even though his remake was normal, he stared at the Slithyren table for the rest of the meal.

When Draco got to the great hall, everyone had already left for class. It was then he remembered that he hadn't eaten since the day before. With this in mind he went down to the kitchens to get some food. After his meal he went to potions, forgetting he was a kitten. He slipped into the room when someone went to the washroom and jumped into his usual seat. He had been sitting there for 20min when Snape noticed him. "Does anyone own this animal?" he asked, holding Draco up by the scruff of the neck. "Oh my god, how did it get in here?" wondered Harry as he reached over and took his new pet from his less then pleased professor. "Please refrain from taking your pets to class, Mr. Potter. Now take it away." And with that he strode away to critic someone else's work. As potter was taking Draco-kitty out of the classroom Draco noticed something.

Not only could he smell people's emotions, he could feel them. He could feel Neville's fear as his teacher all but mocked his work. As he was carried past a near by caldron, he got an idea. Flicking out his hind paw he smacked the pot with all his strength. This resulted in a clever distraction. That boy owes me one...he grinned as only a cat can grin.

When Potter dropped him in the hallway, he reminded him to keep out of trouble. As soon as he went back into potions, Draco ran up the steps all the way to the kitchens. There he got some breakfast and explored the living style of the house elves. He noticed that the whole place seemed like a tiny version of Hogwarts. Wow...these guys live well. Better then our house elves back home... After he left the kitchens, he wandered over up to the first floor where he saw professor McGonagall talking to the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team arguing.

"I can't do detention on Friday! It's our first match!!"

"I'm sorry Flint, but you'll just have to find a replacement." She sighed.

"Speaking of quidditch, have you seen our seeker? Malfoy? He's been missing for a few days..." Flint asked, looking worried.

"I can't say that I have. How long has he been gone?'

This topic kept up for a while, but Draco wasn't listening. He had just seen the golden snitch floating lazily above professor McGonagall's hat. He jumped onto Flint's shoulder, then his head. He used the teacher's head as a diving board, and snatched the snitch out of the air, landing gracefully on all four paws. He looked up at the two stunned people looking down at him, holding the snitch in his mouth by one wing. It was then he realized what he'd done. Letting go of the little gold ball, he pelted up the stairs toward the Gryffindor common room. He could have sworn he herd Flint say from somewhere behind him; "whoa...well, if we can't find Draco, that cat would probably make a good seeker!"

It was late at night when Draco was woken up by a sound. Groggily he looked around. Sitting on the windowsill, head between his knees, his back leaning against the brick wall behind him, was potter. Draco got up and stretched before padding over to the part of the bed that touch the window. In getting there he noticed that the dark haired boy was shaking. What's wrong with him? He wondered. As if on cue, his head lifted and the moonlight coming in through the window caught the tears on his face, illuminating them. He's...crying...? This was the first time in Draco Malfoy's life he felt a twinge of guilt for the way he'd treated the other boy all these years. It didn't take the blonde feline long to realize that this was a nightly routine...

Finally!! Chapter two is done!! Now all you have to do is push that wonderful blue button at the bottom of this page and tell me what you thought!! R&R peoples and I'll give you e-cookies!!


	3. of tag and blood

Chapter 3

Chapter 3!! Woot!! Sorry for the long wait, I went on vacation for three weeks!! When the cats are talking amongst themselves it uses "word". When they talk to people its _word. _The rest of this fic has some angst and emo stuff in it. Just a warning.

THE CHARATERS THOUGHTS!

Harry: I haven't really done anything yet...

Draco-kitty: meow, MEOW! _It's called __Malfoy__ kitty! Not __Potter__ kitty!_

Hermione: if it weren't for me you'd be dead...

Ron: am I in this at all?

Theodore Nott: your lucky mate. I'm barley in the series!

Ninja-freak13: 0o;; ok lets just get to the story...

Others: -arguing-

Ninja-freak13: -sigh-

Just read it peoples!!

Draco got up early that morning, still upset (though he'd never admit it) about what happened the night before. After going down to the kitchens for breakfast, he started wandering around the castle, looking for something to do. He was half way down the second floor for the third time that day when he saw Miss Norris. His first instinct was to run away as fast as he could, but the part of him that was the cat now told him to go over and say hi. Since his new-found inner cat hadn't failed him yet, he decided why not, it's not like he could get in trouble!

"Hi" he mewed to the brown tabby.

"Hello to you too, dear." She purred back. "Nice day isn't it? Why aren't you outside?"

"I was just looking for something to do." He answered.

"Are you new? I've never seen you around here before..."

_You have know idea..._he thought. "Yeah I just got here."

"Well then follow me and I'll show you where all the other local cats spend their days!" she smiled at him.

"Thanks!" he grinned back.

Over the walk to wherever they were going, Draco learned a lot about Miss Norris and Hogwarts cats in general. It seemed that in the good weather all the cats would go somewhere outside and in the winter or on rainy days they were in the room of requirement. After a while he started to look up to her. In her own way she was like his feline mother. She showed him all the things that cats can do that people aren't able to, like smelling things that human noses can't. He also found out that Filch had gotten her for Christmas as a kid, and had treated her as his best friend ever since.

"Well here we are." Nori, as Draco had decided to call her, stated. It took him a few minutes to register what he was seeing. Cats, at least 60, were milling around the large, sunny valley that was right in the middle of the forbidden forest. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. "Who's this?" asked Crookshanks, walking over. "This is Draco, you remember? The blonde boy who went missing a week or so ago?" Nori replied. A black short-hair walked over. "You don't mean to say...?" "The one and only." She nodded. Draco stood on the edge of the clearing not quite sure what to do. Suddenly he was shoved forwards onto his face. "Tag, your it!" yelled a small brown tabby, who was running across the field. The little cat was so busy talking to Draco, he ran right into a tree. Draco laughed and walked over to the dazed kitten. "Tag, your it." He smirked. And so the game continued. It was late that night when Draco and the other kittens finally went back to the castle.

Harry was sitting in defense against the dark arts again. It was slowly turning into his favorite class. (A.N: the first part of the 5th book didn't happen.) He was slowly failing at transfiguration and charms, but thanks to this he was now gaining talent for potions, as he was focusing on it more than the others. Hermione leaned over towards Harry. She had noticed, along with almost everyone who knew him, that something was wrong.

"Harry" she started. He didn't even look at her, not seeming to notice that he was being spoken to. Ron sighed and nudged him under his seat. Harry started, looking around. "Harry, are you alright?" she asked, worriedly.

Harry sighed and sprawled out on his desk. He had known that this conversation was going to be unavoidable, but that didn't mean he didn't want to put it off as long as possible. He sighed again, knowing that if he didn't tell them now, they'd badger him about it later. Looking over at then he replied in the shortest way possible and his voice was devoid of emotion, even to his own ears. "I'm losing my magic."

"Mr. Potter! You are not allowed to speak in my class. Detention, tonight! Come to my office at eight o'clock."

"Yes professor" he nodded.

At eight, Harry went down to professor Umbridge's office. When he got there, she inclined her head, telling him to sit. "Tonight you will be doing lines for me, Mr. Potter. You are to right 'I will not speak in class'. You may begin."

"How many times?" he asked in the same monotone voice he'd had since the summer. "Oh we'll just wait and see..." the toad smiled. As soon as Harry started to write with his teachers quill he discovered its cutting magic. He paused in his writing for a moment, something Umbridge picked up on. "Is something wrong, dear?" she asked in her most sickeningly sweet voice. Harry thought about this question for a minute before answering truthfully. "Nope."

An hour later professor Umbridge looked up from her paper work at a tap on her shoulder. "Professor I don't think I can do any more..." said Harry. "Well let's have a look, shall we?" she smiled. As she wiped away the blood, she wiped the smile right off her face. You could see _through his hand. _She quickly glanced over at her desk and noted that the boy had filled at least twelve rolls of parchment. "So can I go now professor?" he asked. She just stared at him, open mouthed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Draco woke up at midnight, a regimen he had devised when he first knew about Ha-Potter's nights sitting on the windowsill. (A.N: it's near the end of the year now. This chapter was one day. Near the end of school.) Sitting up and stretching he noticed that it was to quiet. Usually he could at least hear Ha-_Potter's _back shaking against the wall, and his choked breathing. He strained his senses trying to hear something. The first thing he noticed was the quiet but heavy breathing. The next thing he knew he was bombarded by the horrible stench. Blood sent.

That's all for now! I love cliffhangers!! As I said before I was on a trip and didn't get to type. But now I'm back, and I'll be starting work on chapter four tomorrow, or possibly tonight. There's going to be at least six chapters. I can't wait to hear what you think so send me a review! Please!!

...x...x...R&R...x...x...x...x...REVIEW...x...x...x...x..R&R...x...x...


	4. battle!

Well, here's chapter four! Late again. I'm soo sorry for making you guys wait!!! And as you know, I don't own Harry potter, because if I did, HP/DM would be cannon. Among other things.... -insert evil laugh here-

_____________________R&R_________________________________

_Harry!!!!! _All anyone heard was a yowl, but that was enough to wake up almost all of Gryffindor tower. (The exception being Ron, but a forensic feline jumping on his chest changed that pretty quickly.) Draco-kitty was flying all over the room trying to make the people who couldn't understand him listen.

The rest of the night past in a blur. One second McGonagall was hurrying into the room, the next it was morning and Draco was hiding under Harry's bed in the hospital wing. (Pets aren't allowed.)

It was around ten o'clock when McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore entered the room. "I just can't fathom what could have happened!" cried McGonagall. "If I had to guess, I'd just say the boy is mental." Snape sneered.

Just then Draco realized that he could still smell Harry's blood. It wasn't strong, it was far away, but he could track it. He figured that if it wasn't in Gryffindor tower, then whatever weapon had hurt the boy, was wherever that sent was coming from. Following his nose, he walked into Umbridges office. After sniffing around for a bit, he found the black quill and the sheets of bloody writing. Picking them up with his mouth he ran back down the stairs, into the hospital wing, and dropped the items at professor McGonagall's feet. It didn't take long for the other teachers to figure out what had happened and throw the pink horror out of the school with an apology from the ministry, though they still wouldn't give in about the Vodemort theory. It was also realized, if only by Draco, that most of damage was caused by the boy-who-lived himself.

________________________________________________________

As the last few days went by nothing really happened. They had their exams, went for one last trip to Hogsmade, and had one last D.A meeting. On the night before the second last day until summer, Draco was still unsure what to do. He'd been pondering it for a while and yet he was coming up blank. What was he going to do in the summer? He couldn't go home looking like a cat could he? And even if he could would he want to? He was starting to feel like Harry was a bit of an accident waiting to happen. Could he really leave him alone for two whole months? Where would he, Draco, go? And on top of all that he had missed almost a years worth of classes!

He was lying on the end of Harry's bed, as usual, curled into a ball. Looking over at the sleeping boy, he noted that he was having another nightmare. Harry was tossing and turning like he was being shocked. _Three....two....one...._Draco woke with a start, right on cue, panting and staring sightlessly. After a few minutes he got up and started digging through his trunk. Getting up and stretching, the kitten checked the boy's emotions. His furry eye brows rose when he realized that there was no fear like usual. There was just determination and a slight tinge of panic. Draco nodded to himself when Harry started heading for the door alone. After flexing his paws he leapt lightly on top of Weasley's stomach. Weasley sat up and rubbed his eyes for a second. "Harry? Where're you going?" he asked slurring slightly.

"Nowhere." Came the almost imitate reply.

"Harry?" Weasley was slowly becoming more alert. "Why have you got your cloak?"

_An invisibility cloak? Well that explains a few things. _Draco thought, remembering all the times Harry had snuck out of the school.

After a long but quiet argument, it was reviled that Harry had a vision about his godfather and that he was in trouble. It was also decided that Weasley would be coming along to help out, along with longbottom, who had woken up during the confrontation. Although by the time they had gotten out to the doors of the castle they had gained even more people. Among them were Granger and Lovegood.

Unbeknownst to the people around him, Draco climbed up onto the back of one of the winged, horse-like beasts, right behind Harry. He could never remember the name of those odd creatures. He never really paid attention in CMC (care of magical creatures) class. He regretted it throughout the entire flight. Especially during the landing. He really could have used a warning there.

The group landed with a heavy thump, and Draco swore that people could hear it back at Hogwarts. He looked up after a moment of catching his breath when.... _phew, I- CRAP WHERE DID THEY GO!? _He was then Draco realized that he had been left behind, alone, in muggle London.

Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on what he was going to do. He had no way to get down to the ministry, as you need hands, not to mention an at least four foot height, to dial the phone. Slowly he stood and walked out of the ally and into the main street.

Suddenly his head shot up to stare amazedly at the Christmas lights that the government hadn't bothered to take down after the holiday had ended months ago. And no one was going to complain either. This was a dirty side of town, and half the street lights were out to lunch. The Christmas lights made it easier to see. After he had finished his gawking, he began to wander around town. It was a bit cold, since it was night and all, but it didn't really bother him because of his warm fur.

Sometime after he started walking, he started to wonder about his future. Again, he worried about what he would do in the summer, what his parents would do if he failed to return. _Pft. _He thought bitterly. _They wouldn't even care would they? _But his sister though....*Razz..... What would she do? Would she care? She always seems so cool with everything.....he didn't think that she would even be fazed by the fact that a psycho classmate had potentially turned him in to a kitten. She was just cool like that. _Still....the summer vacation is definitely going to be a problem. _He had four choices. The first pretty much depended on if Potter would be allowed to have another pet. That would be, he would go with Potter for the summer. The second would be to just go home. The main problems with this one were that his mother despised animals and even if they did take him in, they would never be able to tell who he was. Third, he could just stay at the school. Only...what would he do there? He had no way of knowing if the house elves were working in the summer, so he had no idea how he would get food. Lastly, he could just keep doing what he was doing now, wandering around aimlessly. This wasn't a very pleasant thought, but it worst came to worst, that was what he would do.

By now he had wandered into another ally. He barley had time to register where he was walkingbefore he was falling through a hole that had just been blown up beneath him. He landed with a thud, in the middle of what appeared to be an all-out, wizard brawl. Quickly he scrambled to his paws, leaping out of the way of the incoming spells and stumbling feet. He scurried up the steps of the pit, and surveyed his surroundings. He spotted Harry quickly enough, punching a death eater, hard, in the face. Looking around he spotted the man from Harry's picture, Sirius Black. He was fighting Draco's aunt, Bellatrix. Draco twitched, noticing the look on her face that he knew well enough to see that she was about to kill her opponent. Without thinking he leaped off the stairs and flew through the air, hissing and spitting loudly. Bellatrix look over just in time to get a face-full of pissed off kitten. He scratched, clawed and bit her face, before hopping away from her at just the right moment for Sirius to get a clear shot at her. The spell hit her straight in the chest, sending her flying up to the top of the stairs. She stood up quickly, running away from the battle, towards the exit of the Department of Mysteries. Harry, having finished physically beating the hell out of his death eater, was hot in pursuit.

Draco followed him, feeling that this boy was more trouble than he was worth. Draco snorted at his own thought. Of course Harry was worth it, he laughed. Otherwise why would he be trying to help him every ten seconds? He paused at this thought. What was he thinking? When had his opinion of the boy changed? The truth was, he had never really hated him, he realized. He was just too deluded by his lifestyle, and the lies he was fed, to see just who it was, under all the stories and fame, that he was being so nasty to. Now that he had been forcibly made to see things from another point of view, he saw that the grass was not greener on the other side, as so many believed, but was actually a pale shade of yellow, dry and barren. (Wow! Most poetic thing that was not a poem that I have ever written!!).

Harry had stopped running and was staring in apparent horror at something in the main hall of the Ministry, his wand rolling on the ground at his feet. It only took Draco a second to realize just what it was that was scaring the boy so completely. Right in the middle of the room was Voldemort in all his evil glory. Bellatrix ran over to him and turned to face Harry, her wand ready. Before she could make a move however, Voldemort quickly lashed out his arm, striking her in the shoulder. "Get out of the way." He said forcefully. Now, to Harry and any other being who might have seen this interaction, it looked like a fairly standard act of cruelty on the Dark Lords part. Draco, however, could feel the emotions of Voldemort at that time, and saw that there was no malice behind the action at all, but something completely the opposite. Voldemort didn't want her getting involved in the fight for her own protection. He _cared _about her welfare. He _liked _her, even though he didn't understand it himself. Draco on the other hand understood it perfectly.

Suddenly Dumbledore arrived and there was a furious, wizarding battle royal!..... Only it wasn't going anywhere. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort had come to a stand-still, with neither getting any ground over the other. The golden statues that used to be in the fountain were now running about for Dumbledore. One was pinning Bellatrix to the ground, one was circling Harry and Draco. The other three were left to fight Voldemort.

Draco was behind Harry, watching the scene before him, when he noticed Harry's wand rolling on the floor just in front of Harry. Quickly an idea formed in his mind. He leapt onto the fallen wand, startling Harry, who until this point had no idea that his cat was with him at the Ministry. Draco spun the wand to face the way he wanted then meowed the incantation. A tiny wisp of flame flickered at the tip for a moment before dissipating. Harry knew what the cat was trying to do however, and after giving himself a brief moment to wonder just how smart this cat was, he grabbed Draco and the wand, and held it in both hands, the cat sitting firmly between his arms. Pointing the wand at Voldemort, he muttered the spell under his breath, so as not to attract attention. "Incindeo." Just before the attack fired Draco pushed the wand to face Bellatrix instead, his paws on the wood. A giant torrent of fire rushed from the tip, directly at the trapped witch. There was a yell, barely a whisper over the roar of the flames, a clatter of wood against tile, and then nothing. As the flames died down and the smoke cleared, the scene was unveiled. Voldemort was crouched in front of an unharmed Bellatrix, facing Harry, his arms crossed at an attempt to protect himself from the fire. He was burned and charred all over. She was crying. He was panting from the effort of getting there fast enough to save her. Dumbledore was in shock. Harry was staring at his hands, amazed that he had pulled off such a huge spell. Draco was completely bored with the situation, and was more worried about what he would do if Voldemort became his uncle. It was about then that the minister arrived. As soon as Voldemort saw that stupid green hat he was as good as gone, he grabbed Bellatrix, who squeaked at the sudden contact, before disappearing with a light 'pop'.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Sirius was proved innocent, but he had to spend the summer answering some questions for the Ministry. Before anyone knew it they were all back at Hogwarts and getting ready for summer. Which was still a question for the resident kitten of Gryffindor. What _was _Draco going to do? He wandered around the castle for the few days he had left, thinking about it. There was just no way he could decide.

Though apparently there had never been a question in Harry's case. The day the train arrived, Harry picked up his bags, tucked Cat under his arm and walked out of the castle. Cat being the name chosen for the Malfoy heir. Harry had not been ready to get or keep a cat, and never got around to giving it a real name, so he just kept calling it cat, until the name was stuck.

Harry got on the train with his friends and found a compartment, where they sat down. He settled Draco down on a seat next to him, and he, Ron and Hermione started chatting, not about anything in particular, just chatting. Harry despite knowing about the prophesy, was happy, since after pulling off the fire spell in the Ministry, he found that he could to magic again, and it was stronger then ever. Of course Harry and his friend talked about Voldemort, but they had been talking about it since he had returned, and the topic was getting old.

Draco sat and watched them talk and felt their emotions. He just purred contently to himself, happy that at least someone was having a good time. He fell asleep at some point he couldn't remember, but he woke up when Harry lifted him off his warm spot on the seat. They walked off the train together. Harry and his friends said their goodbyes and walked off to meet their respective families. Draco looked up at Harry, who had gone a little tense after having left his friends. The kitten looked forward and wondered what exactly he was in for......

_________________________________________________________________________________________

*Razz is a friend of mine whose nick-name is Malfoy, so I added her in.

SO! Here it is! I finally got this chapter out, and I'm going to start the next one tomorrow! I made this chapter longer for you all though! Hope you liked it! And PLEASE read and review!!!


	5. AN- SORRY! I'm back now

AN: **Oh my god I am so sorry!** This is from back in junior high… At the time I was just starting to develop anxiety and panic disorder, so that might have helped in distracting me from this… I am so so so sorry! I never even noticed how much of a following this had until today. The thing is… as I read back through it a bit I find myself getting kind of irritated. I mean, I know the writing isn't completely terrible, though the 'turned into a cat' trope is really over done, I still had fun writing it. I think I'm better now though, more versed. I'm kind of annoyed that I put my dumb, mary-sue thing in it… I still have an alter ego character of course, but it's changed and developed; and it's really just for me to use in daydreams.

_If you really want to see something updated and I'm not responding on , feel free to pester me on tumblr! I'm melodicsiren there too. _If there's still anyone out there interested I can try and do more! But the writing style will have changed a bit I think… I hope. Luckily I think I still remember my general plan for what I was going to do! …Three computers and lost information later. Again, I am so sorry!


End file.
